On a moonlit night
by KM-Sama
Summary: Shu escribe una carta para Yuki la cual teme darle pues no sabe como pueda reaccionar su koibito. Precuela de 'Cuando te veo'. R


  
[ADVERTENCIA]: Contiene yaoi... si no sabes lo que es esto mejor no lo leas. Procede bajo tu propio riesgo. 

[DISC]: Gravitation no es mío, pertenece al súper genio creativo de Maki Murakami-Sama a quien admiro y envidio por su gran talento; lo único que me pertenece es este fic y las letras de 'En una noche de luna' el cual fue escrito originalmente en ingles.

---------------------------------------  
On a moonlit night  
Por: KM-Sama  
---------------------------------------  


Shuuichi seguía contemplando la hoja de papel que continuaba, al igual que desde hacia media hora atrás, inalterada sobre la mesita de la sala; pero no era la hoja lo que atraía la atención del pequeño cantante, sino lo que esta contenía escrito, eran aquellas palabras salidas de su isa mano lo que hacia al joven vocalista permanecer inmóvil cual estatua posando para ser por todos admirada; esas palabras que jamás pensó saldrían de lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón, sobretodo de este ultimo. Palabras dulces y tiernas, oración tras oración de amables promesas y agridulces declaraciones llenaban esta hoja, pero más que nada lo que atraía la atención del joven era el hecho no de haberse atrevido por fin a poner en papel todo esto que, de cierta manera, aquejaba a su alma sino el hecho de que aquel quien debía saberlo todo jamás lo haría. 

Shuuichi continuaba sentado ahí tan solo pensando, por alguna razón no se atrevía a romper la hoja pero tampoco, y eso era seguro, se la entregaría a su koibito de cabellos dorados. En realidad no es que estuviera triste, ni dolido, ni nada por el estilo sino que deseaba tanto que Yuki supiera que estaba ahí para él y que siempre lo estaría y que el jamás lo lastimaría, pero por sobre todo deseaba dejarle saber que comprendía y que sin importar cuanto tiempo le tomara al autor el abrirse con el, le esperaría. 

El joven vocalista contempla por ultima vez la 'carta' que había escrito y sin pensarlo de nuevo la timo y la guardo entre las hojas de su libreta, sino encontró el valor o la voluntad para romperla por lo menos se aseguraría que Yuki no la encontrara por error o al menos, no todavía; quizá dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo cuando su koibito estuviera listo, pero no ahora, ya que Shu sabia que de mostrarle el contenido de la misma... bueno... era mejor no pensar en eso.

Después de tomar su libreta, junto con la carta, se puso de pie para ir a guardarla, pues era hora de la hacer la cena y con un poco de suerte Yuki se le uniría en la mesa, aunque era poco probable pues el escritor había estado trabajando incansablemente para entregar su novela antes del plazo establecido, el cual era en 2 días, pero quien sabe y quizá el escritor decidiera tomar un breve descanso y acompañarlo.

Al pasar por el estudio de su koibito Shu se detiene frente a la puerta como si estuviera inmóvil frente a ella, era casi como si la puerta fuera algo desconocido para el y que nunca en su vida la había visto; paso su pequeña y suave mano por la superficie perfectamente trabajada y una leve sonrisa hizo su aparición en el rostro del cantante.

"Un día Yuki... algún día..."

Las palabras dejaron sus labios en lo que apenas fue un apacible murmullo, como imitando una brisa serena al pasar a través de las copas de los árboles en una tarde tranquila y apacible, hubiera estado realmente sorprendido de que alguien mas lo hubiera escuchado, no que hubiera alguien mas con él. Dentro del estudio, el único sonido que podía escucharse era al tecleo rítmico de las manos del escritor deslizándose hábilmente a través del teclado de su laptop, quien estaba aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; lo que Shu ignoraba era que de hecho la novela había sido concluida hacia mas de un día atrás y que lo que emanaba incesantemente de la mente, y porque no del corazón del autor era algo mas, algo que Shuichi en toda su corta existencia en este mundo jamás creyó posible que pasaría, y que a tan solo sus 22 años de vida estaba por cambiar toda su existencia.

  
**********

  
-----------------------------  
En una noche de luna  
Por: Yuki Eiri  
-----------------------------  


_Bajo la pálida luna  
Tú y yo  
eterno waltz de nuestro amor.  
Cuantas veces he soñado?,  
cuantas veces he despertado?,  
cuantas veces he perdido todo...  
Noche de luna llena...  
cuando todo lo perdí.  
Memorias de la feliz vida,  
pronto oscuras se tornan.  
La noche eterna,  
a través del vasto océano de amor,  
vacío de mi corazón...  
olvidado pronto será.  
Como del crepúsculo al amanecer,  
como vida a la muerte,  
como el amor al odio,  
todo cuanto quiero...  
a ti es.  
Morir en tus brazos,  
vivir en tus besos,  
renacer en ti,  
Del crepúsculo...  
hasta el amanecer.  
Noche por luna encendida,  
perdido y encontrado,  
el corazón solitario y el alma en pedazos,   
Ya no mas serán.  
Ahora muero,  
ahora soy,  
cual fuerte tú eres,  
tu amor lo es también.  
Enmendar un alma,  
un corazón curar,  
desaparecer la soledad...  
a la inocencia regresar. _

  
  
"Por favor Dios... haz que sepa"

Fue todo cuanto se escucho de la boca del autor de la mirada dorada, y con un suspiro regresa a su trabajo llenando una vez mas la habitación con el rítmico tecleo diestras manos.

A la luz de la pálida luna, en un oscuro recinto... un figura se hace visible; el escritor de dorados cabellos y su incesante tecleo, bajo su pálido abrigo el escritor espera su lamento escuchado sea; a través de oraciones, a través de palabras el joven anhela su corazón redimido sea. De la tímida lagrima que de su mejilla escapa, la luna el único testigo sea.

  
Continuara.... 

--------------------------------------------------------

[N/A]: Bueno esto es pera responder a la sugerencia de Haruka/Shuichi (gracias por la idea ^^)sobre que debía hacer una secuela a 'Cuando te veo'; bueno no es una secuela, mas bien un precuela pero creí que debía contar que fue lo que sucedió antes de los eventos de este. En fin, no sé cuantos capítulos vayan a ser ni a donde vaya a ir la trama, pero espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo y por favor, dejen algún review y háganme saber lo que piensan. ^^

  
::Plotless, pointless... just like me::  



End file.
